


Heat Blows

by namikaze (multiplxyer)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplxyer/pseuds/namikaze
Summary: "You know it should be a crime to be this sexy in the morning." A husky voice spoke against Iruka's shoulder, and Iruka couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him, Kakashi had always had this effect on him. A hand skimmed along the edges of the shirt Iruka was wearing, the other sliding inside and tracing lines against his abdomen. Iruka groaned as the feather light touches continued, leaning into Kakashi and knowing exactly where this was going but wanting none (okay maybe half) of it.





	Heat Blows

It was the early morning, a time that most normal people would still be asleep or in bed. However the summer heat had rolled into Konoha, making sleep in the early morning almost impossible due to the said heat. Iruka found himself draped over a big leather chair that sat in his boyfriend’s living room. A slight reprieve from the heated bed and body in the room over that he had come from. The leather however was starting to stick to Iruka’s bare thighs, as he only wore a large shirt he wasn’t even sure was his or not. His legs left bare after last night’s endeavors and the lack of energy to cover up more as more would mean warmth and that was something he really didn’t want more of in this heat.   
Iruka glanced over to the bedroom; the door splayed wide open, and glared at the figure that lay peacefully sleeping in the bed, wondering how his boyfriend could sleep in this hell of heat and he couldn’t. It wasn’t fair, how Kakashi could just lie there looking so perfect and peaceful and he had to wake up a sweaty and disgruntled mess. Sometimes the universe just wasn’t fair. With a defeated and frustrated sigh Iruka pushed himself up off the chair, hissing as the leather that had stuck to his skin from the heat and sweat began peeling itself from his legs. “Damn this heat!” he mumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his thighs and walked towards the kitchen.

Iruka let out a satisfied sigh as he chugged down his second glass of cold water he had poured himself, thankful he had the day off because kami knows he wouldn’t have wanted to work in this heat. The cooling effect the water had on his body was pleasant but sadly didn’t last long. Another sigh, this time out of exasperation, escaped Iruka’s lips as he placed his cup on the counter and slumped forward to rest his hands and forehead on the counter. “I hate the heat.” He mumbled out, already trying to think of more ways to attempt to beat the heat. 

Iruka sensed the presence before he felt it, arms circling around his waist and a body pushing into his own, lips pressing into his clothed shoulder and peppering kisses all along the areas they could reach. 

"You know it should be a crime to be this sexy in the morning." A husky voice spoke against Iruka's shoulder, and Iruka couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him, Kakashi had always had this effect on him. A hand skimmed along the edges of the shirt Iruka was wearing, the other sliding inside and tracing lines against his abdomen. Iruka groaned as the feather light touches continued, leaning into Kakashi and knowing exactly where this was going but wanting none (okay maybe half) of it.

"Kakashi..." Iruka groaned out "It’s too hot for this, besides wasn’t last night satisfying enough for you?" Iruka groaned out, Kakashi was tracing circles into his bare hip his now with one hand, his other hand having hiked up his shirt so that he could play with one of Iruka’s nipples. 

A hum sounded from Kakashi as he simply continued his ministrations, acknowledging Iruka’s words but making no notion to stop.

"It’s never too hot for this. But if you want me to stop I will stop." Kakashi stated, his voice coming out low and gravelly as it was still laced with sleep. Another shiver hit Iruka at the sound, his body so reactive to anything Kakashi.

"Besides," Kakashi continued as he moved up to nip at the outer shell of Iruka's ear "your body doesn't seem to think it’s too hot, or maybe it’s a different kind of hot you’re referring to. But I could stop if you really wanted me too.” Kakashi breathed against the younger male’s ear, once again restating that the option to continue was up to Iruka, causing the man in his arms to groan. When there was no refusal to his offer to stop Kakashi spun the younger man in his arms, leaning down for a kiss as soon as Iruka was facing him.

If there was one thing Iruka loved it was kissing Kakashi. He loved moments like this, in the privacy of their home where Kakashi would let his guard down and his mask would be absent. The pale skin of the entirety of his face, scars and all, for Iruka to view and kiss over as he pleased. Kakashi’s kisses were slow and sensual, his mouth moving almost lazily against Iruka’s at first. But as the pace picked up there was a change in how Kakashi kissed, needy and passionate and knowing. He took what he could and gave more, dominating the kiss which Iruka quite enjoyed.

Iruka moaned into the kiss, whimpers and moans escaping more and more as the kiss was deepend. Iruka could feel the smirk Kakashi had as he drew those noises from him, but honeslty he was passed the point of caring. Kakashi was moving him, backing him up to where Iruka could not say but he’d always willingly go where Kakashi led him. They kept kissing until siddenly they weren’t and Iruka felt himself falling backward. A surprised yelp escaped him as he fell back against the leather chair he had previously been in, a chuckle escaping Kakashi at the sound.

"You are so cute." Kakashi spoke, his eyes traversing Iruka’s body from where he was sprawled on the chair. "I could just eat you up." Kakashi continued with a wink before leaning forward to capture Iruka’s lips once again.

Bruised lips, hazy eyes and heavy breathing were what greeted Kakashi as he pulled away from the kiss, causing him to let out a groan of his own.

"You are so fucking beautiful." The older male whispered against Iruka’s lips as his fingers trailed down the younger’s clothed chest to rest at the hem of the shirt that Iruka surprisingly still had on. 

“I don’t understand why you always put a shirt on in the morning; it only gets in my way.” Kakashi commented, sounding slightly irritated, as his hand dipped under the shirt only so quickly pull it up and remove it from Iruka’s body. Before Iruka had time to protest about walking around completely naked a mouth had latched itself to one of his nipples, a hand toying with the other one. 

Iruka keened, body arching up into Kakashi at the touch, and Kakashi hummed in satisfaction the vibrations running through Iruka’s body and going directly to his hardening cock. Kakashi’s hand moved down Iruka’s chest, trailing touches down his body and causing the already sensitive Iruka to keen out more. 

“Is this what you want? Hm?” Kakashi spoke, his tone teasing as his fingers ghosted along Iruka’s shaft. Iruka glared, and Kakashi chuckled at that. “Kami you’re beautiful and feisty. That’s how you got me.” A cry escaped from Iruka as Kakashi's hand took hold of his hard cock, that mans body moving to kneel between Iruka’s opened legs, leisurely pumping it and grinning as Iruka let out the loudest noise yet.

“Shh, better keep quiet unless you want to wake the neighbours hm?” Kakashi warned, though there was no actual threat to his voice just genuine amusement at Iruka who was trying to glare but was having trouble doing so as his body was succumbing to the pleasure. 

“Fuck.. ah.. fuck you!” Iruka managed to gasp out as Kakashi continued to pump his hand up and down his cock picking up speed and increasing pressure, thumb brushing over the head every now and again. Kakashi in return just smiled sweetly down at the now gasping male, grip tightening even more but his hand slowing down at a maddening pace that had Iruka wanting to punch the man or scream at him to pick up the pace or honestly just take over and do it himself.

"Stop t-tease.... Ah!" Iruka gasped as the pace suddenly picked up, Kakashi’s hand moving blurringly fast. "Kakashi..” Iruka moaned out, voice loud and unabashed.

"What baby? What do you want?" Kakashi asked casually, as if he wasn't giving his boyfriend a hand job at the moment. A slight twist of his wrist had Iruka moaning loudly and his back arching off the chair. Iruka had always been vocal when it came to sex, not that Kakashi was complaining because the noises the male made were beautiful. Kakashi smirked as he leaned forward so that his hot breath would ghost over Iruka's cock

"What do you want baby? You have to tell me." Kakashi asked again, punctuating his question with the drag of his tongue along Irukas shaft. 

“Please please please please…” Iruka begged, voice cracking on the final please. Kakashi felt his own self-restraint waning at the sound or Iruka’s wrecked voice. The man did so many things to Kakashi without even knowing it. 

The sudden heat that wrapped around Iruka’s cock was much too warm but much too good to push away and all Iruka could really do was moan and cry out as Kakashi hollowed his cheeks to increase the heat and suction.

"Oh shit, oh shit, fuck, ahh.. Kakashi!" And other variations of words passed through Iruka’s lips as Kakashi began to slowly bob his head, tongue flicking out every once in a while at the tip and slit. One of Iruka’s hands reached out to grasp and tangle into the mees of silver hair that was poking out from between his legs. Pulling on Kakashi’s hair, though Iruka had a sneaking feeling Kakashi actually enjoyed it when he did that. 

Kakashi began to move faster, the suction and the heat being too much for Iruka’s over sensitive body. Kakashi smiled to himself as he began to move faster, knowing very well that Iruka was close to coming undone. A few more bobs of Kakashi’s head and a flick of his tongue to Iruka’s slit had the male coming undone with a loud moan, his cum spilling into Kakashi’s mouth who seemed more than happy to swallow.

"You taste good." Kakashi commented to a very undone and exhausted Iruka, and Iruka in turn just rolled his eyes body too spent to do anything else but tug gently at the silver hair between his fingers.

"You say that every time, it's embarrassing." Iruka whined as he pulled his legs up into himself. Kakashi chuckled from his position on the carpet, moving forward to lean against Iruka’s legs that had been pulled into the mans chest. 

"Because it’s the truth. You’re the best breakfast in the morning." Kakashi stated matter of factly, and Iruka tugged at the silver hair again earning a chuckle. 

"You're so embarrassing, and disgusting! And you're an asshole! I told you it was too hot to do anything like that!" Iruka scolded as he pushed Kakashi away, a frown gracing his feature.

"I couldn't resist, besides it’s not like you were resisting either.” Kakashi pointed out, and well he did have a point. He did give Iruka many opportunities to say no or push him away. Iruka just grumbled something incoherent at him in turn. 

“You also looked so delectable standing there in the kitchen with my shirt on, it was hard to resist. I could do so much more to you because you are just so irresistible." Kakashi remarked, and Iruka scowled at him. A low laugh rumbled in Kakashi’s chest as he pushed himself up off the floor and dusted off his knees. It was then that Iruka realized that Kakashi was fully naked and fully hard. 

“Enjoying the view?” Kakashi’s voice broke through Iruka’s not so pure thoughts and he blushed, it was amazing that after all this time he still would blush at getting caught staring at his partner, especially when said partner was naked. 

“I, um, uh, yeah.” Iruka breathed out and Kakashi chuckled, moving back to lean down and press a kiss to Iruka’s mouth. 

“Care to join me in the shower? You seem rather sweaty and warm hm?” Kakashi asked and Iruka glared and pushed back at the jonin’s chest, though that didn’t really do much other than encourage Kakashi to scoop Iruka up into his arms and throw him over his shoulder. Naked tan skin a beautiful contrast to pale naked skin. 

“It’s settled, a shower it is. And then you can help me with my problem hm.” Kakashi spoke, and Iruka who had been fighting the sudden change in position was suddenly subdued by the promise and thought of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So should I write a sequel of them in the shower? Yay or Nay? Let me know! Please leave a comment below!


End file.
